


Feel good

by imera



Series: High Stakes Word War - prizes [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Chains, Dildos, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Magic, Master/Slave, Pet Play, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Wax, Wax Play, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe are Masters, with perfect slaves/pets. As a gift for their slaves, they decide to do something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> Written for Yeaka as her prize for beating me at a word war @ highstakes-ww (over at LJ)
> 
> Had no title so I used the title of the current song playing in the background.

Gregory and Vince were friends since birth. Growing up they had a lot of adventures together, especially after joining Draco’s gang. As they reached puberty, they learned new things about themselves. It wasn’t until they turned sixteen that they started experimenting with each other, but soon discovered that neither one could fuck the other, they were just too strong, both being dominants and always wanting to rule the other.

For some time they didn’t think they’d ever find someone who were willing to submit to them, mostly because they were considered dumb. It was during one of the Slytherin parties they found their first _slave_. They were drinking and sat in a corner discussing their fantasies, when suddenly Theo walked up to them, admitting he had listened to their conversation, and that he wanted to submitting.

Together, the three of them explored their sexuality and built a relationship of thrust, so when Theo brought Draco into the room they were using for their private parties, they thought their game was over, that Draco would want to rule them like he always did. They feared their game was over, until Draco kneeled next to Theo, surrendering himself.

It took an hour before they were completely sure Draco wanted it before giving him a taste. They weren’t sure if it would complicate their relationship when they returned to their daily lives, but they couldn’t let their

A year passed since Draco first surrendered, and Greg and Vince decided to give their slaves a treat, which was more a treat for them, but their slaves would complain.

They waited for their slaves to arrive before they could give them their surprises. Greg pulled slightly at his black suit, making sure it wasn’t wrinkled or filthy.

“Put these on,” Greg said and handed Draco a gift, Theo got an identical gift from Vince. The boys looked at each other before opening their gifts. The inside of the box was filled with metal and leather straps, it wasn’t until the pulled the items out of the box that they realised what they were, outfits.

Greg smiled as he imagined the two of them dressed in the gear. “Go change, help each other if needed, you have thirty minutes before we leave. If you’re not ready, you’ll both be punished.” He nodded as a sign that they were allowed to leave. “Take the time,” Greg told Vince. They were both dominants, but Greg still held more power than Vince.

They returned twenty minutes later, fully dressed. They were wearing matching leather harnesses, the leather straps connected on the middle of their chest with a large O-ring, two leather straps crossing their shoulders, two going under their arms and two down to either side of their thongs. On their heads they had masks which hid their eyes from others but allowed them to see, to keep their identities a secret. Around their necks they had their slave collars engraved with their owner’s names.

Greg would be lying if he said he didn’t want to bend Draco across the desk and fuck him where they stood, but they had plans. “Come along,” he said and turned around. Obediently Draco followed his master. Greg turned around only to see Vince caress Theo’s arse while whispering something in his ear. He wanted to tell his friend to hurry up, but Theo was Vince’s slave, so he could do whatever he wanted to him.

Greg led Draco out of their house until they could Apparate to their destination. “One last thing before we go,” Greg said and pulled out his wand. Pointing it at Draco’s Dark Mark he whispered a few words with put a temporary disillusion on the tattoo. “There, nobody will ever suspect it’s you.” He couldn’t see Draco’s eyes, but there were other ways to see that Draco was slightly nervous.

Before any words escaped Draco’s mouth, Greg pulled Draco into a tight embrace before he Disapparated.

They landed outside a dark metal building, which looked like a muggle storage building. “Where are we?” Draco asked.

“Just outside London, it’s a place I discovered a few months ago. I thought that as a one year anniversary you deserve something special.” Draco was still confused, and nervous, so Greg kissed him lightly, hoping it would calm him.

Greg pulled out Draco’s leash from his pocket and attached it to the collar. After taking one last look at Draco to make sure he looked presentable, he walked towards the entrance of the building.

The lights in the building were red, and dimmed. The red glow made each room look darker and more mysterious. Greg noticed that the nervousness returned to Draco when he saw all the different men that stood by the walls, their own slaves or pets sitting by their feet, or acting submissive in another way. Greg ignored all, they were of no importance, not when he had Draco.

He had a room prepared for the party, the large room with the table in the middle, a room where they could have a large audience without them being in the way.

Greg turned his head to see what Draco was doing; he was even more nervous than before, but still obeyed Greg. “Don’t worry; they are simply here to watch.” Draco was still nervous, but less than before.

Not wanting to wait for Vince to join them, Greg ordered Draco to lift his arms. Draco looked around the room as people were gathering around them. After biting his lower lip, he did as Greg ordered. When the handcuffs were tightly secured around Draco’s wrists, Greg used magic to pull Draco’s arms higher, making it more difficult for him to move away.

“We’ll start with some whipping first, to get you nice and tender; would you like that?” Greg asked. Draco nodded, still looking around the room at all the strangers. “It won’t take long till you’ll forget all about them, or till you won’t mind their presence.” Greg comforted and removed the leash.

Just as Greg picked the whip up from the table next to Draco, Vince arrived with Theo. “What took you so long?” Greg asked, pretty sure he already knew the answer.

“It was difficult to keep my hands off him,” Vince said, confirming Greg’s thought.

Draco turned his head around, watching Theo as he was tied down to a saw horse. Theo turned his gaze at Draco and smiled, confident in his situation, and loving every bit of the attention he was receiving. The two of them were like night and day, one confident when he was in charge amongst people, the other confident when he was tied, whipped and ordered around.

“Are you ready?” Greg asked, waiting for Draco’s response. Draco nodded, and braced himself for what would follow.

The sound of a whip slashing through the air was heard through the whole room; it hit Draco’s back with a high sound, making Draco gasp as his body flinched. “Count,” Greg ordered.

“One, Master,” Draco said, his voice barely above a whisper while he tried to catch his breath after the hit. The sound of the whip repeated itself, hitting the other side of Draco’s back. Before he was done gasping for air he said _two_.

They continued like that for thirty strokes, until Draco’s back was decorated by red lines. When Greg was done, Vince only reached twenty. They agreed earlier that they would play with their own slave, so they didn’t have to wait for the other to finish.

Greg wasn’t paying attention to the men that stood around them, he was far more interested in Draco, but he could see that several Masters were caressing their bulges. Vince finished with Theo and was now covering him with oil until his skin glistened.

“How are you feeling?” Greg asked.

“Good,” Draco said, moving slightly so the shackles clanked. Picking up a different whip, this thinner and harder than the other, Greg walked around to Draco’s front and smiled at him before lightly tapping it against Draco’s thighs and arms. He watched Draco’s expression as he tried to move away from the whip.

While Greg was playing with the whip on Draco’s body parts, Vince finished whipping Theo and started oiling him. “There, aren’t you a good pup,” he said, staring at Theo’s shiny body. “Let’s add the final details so you can play.” Vince pulled the thong to the side and stared at Theo’s hole. He licked his lips before pushing his still oily finger into Theo, enjoying the tightness around his finger before fucking Theo, stretching his hole until two of his fat fingers could easily enter. Using a finger from his other hand, he began to stretch him, opening him up until there was a gaping black hole in front of him. People around the walked nearer to see better, commenting on how nice hole he had, and how they would love to come deep inside it.

Vince knew Theo liked the attention he was receiving, he was the quiet one at school, but sexually he was loud, and wild. Vince spat against Theo’s hole, watching the spit as it ran down his crack and entered him. His own cock hardened so much that he almost wanted to fuck him right then, but he wanted to play a little more before claiming his arse.

Releasing his hole, Vince reached for the box next to them and opened it, pulling out a butt plug tail. “Make it wet,” he told Theo and offered his mouth the plug. Eagerly Theo swallowed the plug, licking it like his life depended on it. Vince pulled it out of his mouth and returned to his arse, slowly pushing the slick plug inside. “Do you want me to fuck you with the plug before we play?” Vince asked.

Theo nodded while lifting his arse, offering it to Vince. Smirking, Vince pushed the plug into Theo’s arse, and slowly he pulled it out again, watching Theo’s hole as it clung to the plug before unwillingly letting go of it. Vince continued to fuck him with the plug until Theo wasn’t able to stay still, until his whole body was shaking from the excitement.

Not wanting to ruin the game too early, Vince pushed the plug into Theo and held it in place until Theo was quiet again. Then he pulled out a pair of ears and placed it on Theo’s head; he was now the kind of pup Vince liked.

“Are you a good pup?” Vince asked. Theo barked and tried to shake his arse. “Do you want to play with your toy?” Vince asked again. This time Theo tried to jump off the saw horse. Knowing that keeping him there was cruel, especially when he himself wanted to see Theo running around after his toy, Vince quickly released Theo. The first thing Theo did was run over to another slave, sniffing the man. The slave kindly petted Theo’s head, making him happy. His attention was pulled back to his Master when he heard his squeaky ball.

Forgetting all about the other slave, Theo returned to his Master. He stared at his Master, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he begged for his toy. Vince squeezed the ball a few more times before throwing it across the room. Theo ran towards it, trying to catch it as fast as possible. He returned a minute later and dropped the ball in front of Vince, hoping he’d throw the ball again. There was nothing else Vince wanted to do than to please his pet, besides fucking him of course.

Draco was still hanging from the shackles; Greg wasn’t done with him yet. He continued to whip Draco until he was pleased with the amount of red marks that were left on his skin. When he was satisfied, Greg returned the whip to the table next to the first.

The next step would be slightly painful as well, nipple clamps. He grabbed the two clamps moved in front of Draco. When Draco saw what Greg held dangling in front of him his body tensed slightly, but he didn’t say a word. Greg smiled as he attached the first clamp; he loved watching Draco moan and struggle against their weight.

When the clamps were on, Greg pulled out his wand and made the tip vibrate; it would send pleasant vibrations through the parts he touched. Greg unlocked the thong from the harness and threw it over to the table with the other tools. He then placed the tip of his wand against Draco’s balls, watching Draco as he twisted and turned, and gasped. Greg increased the vibrations while slowly moving the wand up to the cock. Draco wasn’t able to stay quiet and released a deep moan as his cock fully hardened.

Greg removed the wand a minute later, and walked behind Draco. “Don’t hold back,” he whispered in Draco’s ear before slowly entering Draco’s arse with his wand, using a lube spell he knew as well so it would be less painful for Draco. Greg slowly pushed the wand deeper in Draco, watching him as he reacted, waiting for the scream which told him he had reached Draco’s prostate.

The wand entered him another inch before Draco screamed, his body shaking from the amount of pleasure that washed over him. The nipple clamps painfully pinching Draco’s nipples every time he moved, the pain didn’t stay long as it was drowned by the pleasure that the wand wouldn’t stop giving him.

Almost without a warning, Draco came, spurting his cum all over the floor. Only when he was done and calm, did Greg remove the wand, wanting to give him as much pleasure as possible.

From nowhere, Theo crawled up to Draco, looking straight at Draco’s face. He barked once before standing up on his knees, licking Draco’s cock and balls. Once Theo was pleased he moved off and started licking his cum from the floor.

Greg watched with a smile as Theo submissively cleaned the floor before returning to Vince, who struggled to keep his hands off Theo, pulled the plug out of his arse before finger fucking him once again, continuing to stretching him.

Greg struggled himself to keep his hands off Draco, but he didn’t want the fun to end too soon. He found a big candle and moved to Draco’s front, igniting the candle. He waited till wax formed on the top, before moving it closer to Draco’s cock. Draco moaned every time a drop of hot wax hit his prick.

Every time the hot wax dripped from the candle, Draco’s body tensed and he would try to move his cock away from under the candle, unsuccessfully. His lips parted slightly while he gripped the chains above his head tighter. Greg reached for Draco’s lips, wiping his finger across them before sticking it in Draco’s mouth. Instantly Draco sucked, using his tongue just as Greg liked it, running his tongue under Greg’s finger before trying to roll it around the base. Before Greg lost his mind, he pulled his finger out of Draco’s delicious and warm mouth. He couldn’t see Draco’s eyes, but his pouty lips were all Greg needed to see in order to know his reaction to the sudden loss of the finger.

“You want my prick, don’t you?” Draco nodded; his lips wet, and ready. “Not yet.” Greg tilted the candle until all the melted wax poured down on Draco’s cock, the harness and Draco’s belly and chest. Draco groaned loudly, and tried to move away, but the chains kept him from getting far away.

Using his wand, Greg melted even more wax and poured it on Draco’s pale skin. “You shouldn’t try to escape me,” Greg whispered in Draco’s ear while pulling Draco’s hair, forcing his head backwards. He poured the remaining melted wax on Draco’s chest, trying to hit each nipple.

“Are you ready for the finale?” Greg asked, throwing the candle away, and carefully removing the nipple clamps. His hand was still buried deep in Draco’s hair, his head pulled back so far that breathing was a difficult task, but he managed to make a few noises that pleased Greg. “Good.”

Greg released his hair and pulled out his wand. With a flick of his wrist, and a spell, more chain dropped from the ceiling, grabbing Draco’s legs and pulling them up until his arsehole was on display. Another flick and bottle with lube flew towards him. With a quick motion Greg grabbed the bottle and opened it. Making sure that his fingers were slick, he reached for Draco’s hole, slowly pushing in a finger, twirling it around until Draco was moaning, and pushing his arse forwards, trying to get the finger deeper inside him.

Adding a second finger, Greg smiled as he watched Draco desperatly trying to fuck the fingers. “This isn’t enough for your arse, is it?”

“No,” Draco panted and shook his head. Greg smirked and used his wand to call something he knew Draco would appreciate. Pulling out his fingers, he lubed the thick dildo, and then slowly pushing it against Draco’s prepared entrance. Draco moaned and pushed back, welcoming the object like it belonged there.

When it was deep inside, Greg used a spell that would make the dildo automatically move in and out of Draco’s arse, as well as make the tip vibrate slightly, that way he could watch, as well as do other things to Draco, like finding a second dildo and making Draco suck it like it was Greg’s cock.

The vision in front of him was intoxicating, and if it wasn’t because he was surrounded by the other masters and slaves, Greg would have fucked Draco until his slave wouldn’t be able to walk straight for a week. He could see in the corner of his eye that Vince didn’t mind lowering himself to such animalistic behaviour as he was fucking Theo against the saw horse, while Theo was whimpering like a puppy. Greg was a different kind of master; he wanted to show off his slave, not himself.

Draco’s cock hardened each time the dildo’s entered his mouth and arse, until a deep moan somehow escaped his mouth, and he came all over himself as well as the floor.

When Greg was pleased about Draco’s performance, he stopped both dildos and removed them. He let the chains hold Draco up until it looked like Draco’s legs would work again.

Besides the occasional noise from their crowd, the only things that could be heard in the room was Draco’s heavy breathing, Theo’s puppy noises, and Vince’s deep groans as he came deep inside Theo.

Greg didn’t want to wait till Vince was done, especially not since Vince had plans to continue playing with Theo until he was exhausted. Greg stared at Draco, knowing he had come twice and was most likely done, but wanting to see if he could make him come again, while Greg was fucking him.

Pulling off some of the wax, Greg decided to tell Draco exactly what he had planned for him. “I’m going to take you into my room, tie you to my bed, and fuck you until I come deep inside you. Watching you all night has made be extremely horny.” With his wand, the thong flew into his hand, and he put it on Draco, not wanting to take him outside with his cock dangling between his legs.

Theo’s orgasmic noises started to take over the room as he came as well, Vince’s cock still fucking him. Greg decided to use that moment to release Draco and leave, while everyone were occupied watching Vince with his pup.

Draco’s legs were weak, but with some help from Greg they were able to leave. Just as they left the room, they heard a whip cut through the air before hitting Theo, making him cry out in pain.

Outside the club Greg pulled Draco into his arms. “I hope you had a nice time,” he said.

“It was wonderful,” Draco replied. Greg smiled and leaned down to kiss Draco, before he disapparated back home. Once they reached the house, Greg quickly pulled Draco inside, wanting to take him as soon as possible.


End file.
